Bella’s last wishes for her daughter
by Daniela Swan
Summary: Jasper is very protective of the last Bella's seventeen year old daughter. Now he decided to come back to a town with more memories of his old family. When they come across the Cullen's Jasper is feeling the pressure of Edward's new singer.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's last wishes for her daughter

(Jasper's POV)

I am driving down the highway through the state of Washington, to the last place I would take Bella's daughter. Bella trust me with her young daughter on her death bed. I found her thirty years ago, after Edward left her alone. I spend two years looking for this girl, she moved out of her home in Forks. I wanted to say I was sorry to the girl that Edward stole her heart only to be ruin by the aftermath of life.

Charlie her father told me that she took after that day Edward broke her into piece. Her father explains everything that had happen with Bella, and gave me her address in a small town out in Michigan's Upper Peninsula.

I stayed with Bella for the remainder of her life, until she gave birth to her only daughter at the age of forty. She had a hard birth with Payton because of her late life pregnancy. I remember being inside of the delivery room with her, crying when the doctors told her that her pregnancy was high risk, that she wouldn't make it through the delivery. The doctor told her that her age that made the pregnancy difficult.

That day I promise Bella that her daughter would be safe with me, and I would raise her as my own daughter until the time that we would be the same age. Then we would pretend where siblings that just lost our parents. Payton was an easy baby as a new born, and later as she grew into the girl I know today. Her hair was a chocolate brown with long loose curls. Her eyes were different from Bella's as they were a bright oak green.

I think Bella was hoping for a little Edward would come to her daughter. She was very picking about the donor's sperm. She made sure the donor had the same hair, and eyes as Edward did when he was human. But the girl came out with not emerald green eyes, but the bright green oak eyes. Her hair was just like Bella's hair when she was a teenager.

I looked over to the sleeping girl that I would call a sister, a friend, and many more if she would a loud. But teen age girls are unpredictable. I remember when she brought home a boy that was her boyfriend about two years ago. The jealously rage inside of me like balls of fury. But I didn't show the emotion in front of her. I was there with her first heart brake, kiss, and death of her grandfather.

I pulled into the driveway of a house that once was own by the police chief of forks. Bella gave me those keys to the house for the reason of being able to move somewhere when I would have to pick up and leave the town we were in. The house wasn't lived in for over twenty years, and I would have to paint the house, from their fakes of paint coming off of the once white house.

"Payton," I gently shook my young sister at the time. We were going to attend Forks High School until she graduate. I enroll us as brother and sister using the last name of Swan. So for the town of Forks I'll be a Swan until graduation time in two years. I was lucky that we left our old home when she passed the tenth grade.

She stirs as I cut the engine off of my black SUV. "Where are we?" Her voice held tiredness in side. She looked around the yard to our new home. Her bright green eyes were staring into my own golden eyes wide. The last time she was in this house was when she was one years old, before Charlie's death.

"We're home until you graduate from school." I told her with a smile. Her face frowned at the thought of living in her family's home. But I didn't have time to find a place to stay out side of the town. I knew Bella won't want me to bring Payton to Forks, but I wanted her to see where her family lived.

"But, this house is by people, are you sure this is okay. I don't want you going out killing the local neighborhood kids." The sound of teasing in her voice, made my face look hurt. I haven't tried to attack anyone after that day on Bella's eighteen birthdays. After that day I went my own way. Alice and I broken up with the fact I wasn't good for her, with my past weakness. But I'm stronger now, and I learn to control my thirst. I had to with Payton living with me, and I didn't want to kill her for she was my reason to be here. Without me, she wouldn't have a family, someone she could turn too.

"I'll be fine, now help me unpack the car, and I'll order you takeout for dinner." I told her in a voice that screams father.

I help her with her things, carrying them into a bedroom that reminded me of Bella. I think Payton pick this room because of her mother. She never knew her mom, but I told her stories of her all the time went she was little. "You know, Jasper. Now, I'm about the same age as you. You can't tell anyone that you're my father." She playfully bumped into me with a smile that lit up the sky. I watch her run up the stairs. I shook my head and walked into the house listening to Payton to make sure she was okay.

"Hey," Payton called to me from the living room, she was watching the television set eating her dinner. "Why don't you come joint me?"

"What are you watching?" I asked making my way to the couch, I watch the TV but it was an ad for some new movie coming out soon.

"You know the book I read back at home. About the human girl falling in love with a vampire, well they make a TV show of it." She explained. Before I told her I was a vampire, she would read fictional books about vampires. Her favorite was the vampire dairies. I read a couple chapters that she pointed out to me, but I never had gotten into the book.

"Let me guess, they make a show about the vampire dairies," I added. This was like every night she would curl up next to me and just fall asleep on my shoulder. She was just like her mother not scared of anything in the world that was dangerous. But I raised her to be a strong woman, and I found out a lot about raising a child.

"Yes, now be quiet the shows back on." She pouted. I just sat there until she fell asleep, and carry her up to her bed were I sat in the chair in the corner watching her for a little while before heading out to hurt for her big day at school. I'll be back before she awake for her new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's last wishes for her daughter

(Payton's POV)

Next morning, I woke up to the sound of a shower running in the near by bathroom. This house was too small for my liking; I was so use to my own bathroom. But living with a vampire I would have my own bathroom but every morning was the same. Jasper would get my shower running for me, sometime it seem that he thinks I'm still two. But I'm a grown woman now. I wonder if he would have the same feelings for me. I know this was wrong because he raise me, but I was starting to get these strong feeling for him. I think I was in love with my own adopted father.

I found out when I was ten that Jasper was a vampire. Because I asked him why he never aged like the other father's of my friends. We had a long talk about him and his vampire family that he leaves years ago. He also would tell me stories about my mother, and her one and only love. I found out that the man was Jasper's brother Edward. Jasper never told me that name of the family he once lived with. I felt hate for the man that would leave my mother alone with out love. My mother was forty when she had me, most of her live she was alone beside of having Jasper with her.

I came from a sperm bank, because my mother wouldn't find a second love for her life. I felt bad that my mother's life wasn't with me, but I knew she was inside of my heart. The house I don't remember to must about this home. I was one the last time I came here with Jasper to see my grandfather, and he died the year later.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and a warm sweater, before making my way to the bathroom for my shower. My closet is full of designer clothes for Jasper spoils me to much. I wish sometimes that I had a normal family. But I still love being with Jasper even if our family was weirder then other families.

The cover story for this new school was that our parents died in a plane accident. And Jasper is eighteen so he was my legal guardian until I graduate. His was going to be in the senior year of school. Because this I my first time in this new school. He didn't want me to feel over whelm of making new friends. In stead of using his name Warlock, he decided to use my last name Swan. So he'll be Jasper Swan.

I came down the stairs to the kitchen were a flash of light blinded me. I swear every year he has to take a damn picture of my first day of school. His like an overprotective father that proud of his little girl. "You know you don't have to take a picture every start of the new year of school." I told him taking a seat at the table were he put my bowl of cereal.

"I know, but you so cute. You have you hair done up in a braid." Jasper said with a shy smile. "I like taking pictures of you. I remember went you like your picture taken."

"That's before I knew you were a vampire. Any ways, are you excided for a new year at school?" I asked with a silly grin. He shot me a glare saying eat your breakfast and shut up. "I was thinking, maybe you can take me out on a hike. I would love to see the woods, and the river maybe goes fishing for a while."

"I don't know these woods aren't safe." He commented.

"Oh, is there something out there that I don't want to know about. It there likes a killer bear or an evil water fairy that wants revenge on new comers." I smiled spooning my cereal into my mouth.

"There might be some Killer bears, but evil water fairy there is not." He teased. I lightly slapped him on the arm before raising my bowl out.

Lunch came as I was sitting with a group of kids that I don't really know their names yet. Jasper was sitting next to me pretending to eat his tray of food. I notice his glare was going to the door. I looked at the door and a group of four beautiful students walked into the room. They look at lot like Jasper, beautiful and the feel of danger in the air.

"Payton, Jasper what are you looking at?" The girl named Annie asked. She followed our eyes to the four new comers coming into the room. I notice the pixie like girl staring to Jasper with a frown. Why would they give Jasper a glare like that? I know they are vampires like Jasper. But they didn't need to threaten my friend.

"Who are they?" I asked leaning into the table so they couldn't hear my question. The bronze hair boy wasn't staring at Jasper but to me with a small grin in his topaz eyes. Is there an inside joke, or was I being crazy with the kid.

"They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids, they just moved here from Alaska a year ago." Annie told us. I looked over to Jasper were he was just staring at the bronze hair boy is anger. I saw his lips move to fast for humans to understand. Are they talking about me? Maybe Jasper was warning them to stay away from me.

"They just keep to their selves. The big muscular guy his name is Emmett and he's with the blond girl Rosalie. The pixie like girl is Alice, I heard she is single and her boyfriend left her from someone else. It's sad because they had been together like forever. Or that's was I was told."

"Who's the other boy the younger one with the weird looking hair?" I asked. I was so involve with the story that I didn't play attention to Jasper stiffing up next to me. But I felt a protective arm wrapped around my waist.

"That's Edward Cullen, he is single and hot, and he doesn't date, no one here is good enough for him so don't waste your time." Annie said.

I was about to say something when Jasper spoke, "His not her type, he won't came near her." His grab was tighter around my waist. He lean into my ears to whisper to me for the others couldn't hear. "Don't talk to them." I looked up to Jasper with a frown; I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to talk to them. I know they must be vampires, by the beauty of them. But they seem to be as civilized like Jasper. Jasper just stared at the group with jaw tighten.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in a little bit." I told Jasper. I was about to get up when Jasper helped me up.

"I'll go with you, and wait outside of the door for you." Jasper said. I wonder why he hated these others of his kind. I know he is keeping something from me. I'm going to ask him when we get home.

"You don't need to, Jasper. I'll be fine nothing is going to happen to me." I tried to get him to loosen up a little. I didn't want a vampire fight going on inside of the school's walls. He walked with me to the rest room and waiting for me to come out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's last wishes for her daughter**

**

* * *

**

I don't own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight...'s does, but i have her books and the movie.

Me: Edward... (I laughed evilly)

Edward: Yes!

Me: I can't wait until November 20th

Edward: Why is that?

Me: Because your going to leave Bella in the new movie coming out Called New Moon.

Edward: I wouldn't leave Bella in her life.

Me: Wanna make a little bet?

Edward: What kind of bet?

Me: If i win you have to kiss me in the new movie coming out in the summer of 2010.

Edward: Not a change, I love my Bella.

Me: But your going to let her, and your going to have to have someone to keep your bed warm at night... (I left him in his thoughts.)

Now on with the story...

* * *

(Edward's POV)

My family and I watch as this new girl and my so call brother walked out of the cafeteria. I notice he was protective of the girl that's with him. We were surprise to find Jasper here with a human girl. They seem conformable with each other. I wonder if the girl knew what he was, and how dangerous he was. That brought me to the memory of Bella's eighteen birthdays, when he tried to kill her.

He was the one that made me realize how dangerous that I was putting Bella in. so I left her was the words that I hated to tell her. I tried to tune into Jasper's thoughts of the girl, but he was just not thinking of her at the time. It's like he was hiding something from me. I notice Alice was frowning see her once called husband with another girl.

Jasper left a couple days after we moved out of Forks the first time. We never heard a word from him; we thought he went to get his self killed. His guilt was eating at him about that night. I didn't blame him for being the cause of my family's heart brake. I was pulled out of my thought by Rosalie.

"Edward, did you notice how that girl looked almost like Bella." Rosalie said in a guilty voice. She too was feeling guilty for be little Bella when she was here. I took the picture of that girl in my head comparing Bella with the new girl. The girl had the same heart shape face as Bella, her long brown hair, but the girl's hair was like chocolate waves. But the eyes were different like a solid oak green to them. She was a lot slim too, like Jasper was not feeding the girl well.

"I didn't notice until now. Do you think that's why Jasper is very protective of the girl?" I asked. I still could smell the same scent of Bella's strawberry, and freesia. This girl was my new singer, and I want to get to know her better. I'm more control of my thirst then that first day of school with Bella.

"I don't know, Edward. But that would explain Jasper leaving like he did. Do you think he found Bella?" Alice asked in a sad voice. Alice was still hurting after Jasper left her in the woods in Alaska years ago. Her normal cheery self was not in a great depression; this was the first time she came to school.

"Why would Jasper go after Bella?" Emmett asked.

"To tell her that he was sorry for the pain he caused her. I knew he felt guilty about Bella." Alice said. "Why don't we ask the girl?"

"You mean go ask her, how she knows Jasper. First of all, we have to get past Jasper because he probably won't let us go near her. If she is Bella's Daughter, which means Bella's probably with him too." Rosalie said. That brought me hope to see my Bella again. I smile with the thought of seeing her again. I would tell her that I still love her, and would be with her too. But I know she was being a senior citizen by now.

"I have Jasper in one of my classes this morning and his using the last name of Swan." Emmett added. She the girl was a Swan, and Jasper was using her last name for the school. I wonder if Bella was playing his mother. That would have killed Esme, because she thought of Jasper as a son, too.

"Maybe he took that name out of the problem with Bella. But Bella's daughter should have been out of school by now." I said. I was hurt that my so call brother went after Bella after my wishes. Bella was supposed to have a normal human life; I wonder when Jasper found her.

I walked into my next class which was biology; this classroom has so many memories of Bella inside of the walls. But I notice the brown hair girl sitting in a table with an empty chair. I would get to know this girl, but Jasper wouldn't be near her. I looked around notice him not being inside the room. I walked human speed to the chair were this beautiful girl was sitting at. "Can I sit here?" I asked as she turned to me and I was lost inside of those beautiful green eyes. They were like oak leafs in a warm summer breeze, holding wisdom inside them. I felt my undead heart beating looking at this girl. "I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled.

"Sure, but I have to warn you. It seems that my brother doesn't like you to must." She smiled. "I'm Payton Swan." Maybe Jasper didn't tell her about his family and the story that want happen with Bella. So Jasper is her brother in her mind.

"How long have you known your brother?" I asked. I didn't want to get to personal if Jasper was listening out side the door. I knew he could smell my scent inside this room. I didn't care very much about him, right now was my time with this beautiful girl name Payton.

"Well, he was with me when I was a newborn. You know he was born before me and everything." I heard her sweet calming voice.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Well, they died in a plane crash a few years ago. I was put into foster care until my brother was eighteen. His senior here in school, but I do see him. He is what you would call an over protective brother." She said with a frown. So they are going around being siblings, and he was there for her birth. So Jasper must have been with Bella when she gave birth. My heart was aching at the thought of Bella being killed in a plane accident.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I'm sure your brother takes real good care of you." I added. I looked down her slim body.

"Its okay, my brother spoils me to much, more like a father figure. But he sweet, would you like to meet him after school." She said. Yes, I would love to come to face with Jasper. I thought to myself.

"I think that would be good. Can I bring my family with me? I sure they would love to meet him as well." I smiled. This was prefect she inviting me too her home. I wonder what Jasper would think if we all showed up at his doorstep.

"I think that would be nice. He seems not to like your siblings. I don't know why, after all he never had meet you." She added. She looked up to the teacher as he started to go over the class rules, and assignments for this year.

The bell rang and Payton went out the door before me, I wanted to make sure Jasper didn't see me coming from the room. I watch as they walked down the hall together holding hands in a romantic way then family. I know the kids here would talk about this, but I couldn't picture her with him. I want to be that man that holds her. I wouldn't be able to sneak into her room at night. I would have to wait for Jasper to go out to hunt. I know he would hunt at night after she was sleeping. After school I told the others about going over to Jasper and Payton's house. I called Carlisle and Esme to meet us at their house. I found out that they are staying in the same house that Bella stayed in when she lived here.

I just hope I won't get into a fight with Jasper in front of Payton. I know we'll get the answers tonight.

* * *

Please Review...

I want to know what think of Jasper and Edward fighting over Bella's daughter.

Thanx...

* * *


End file.
